Anything but Mine
by Atticus07
Summary: An AU oneshot for Noah and Lindsay, from Noah's perspective.


**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own TDI or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: This one shot marks my first foray into the wonderful world of fanon pairings and fanfics. I had originally planned on putting together a Heather and Noah story, but I felt on some level that Noah and Lindsay worked better for the song (which I also do not own). No matter, for I love both pairings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Read and review!**

He smiled softly, trying his hardest to just enjoy the moment. The beautiful girl in his arms, everything felt right. But then reality sunk in again. The next morning, he would have to leave for college. Chances were that they would never see each other again, yet it felt so natural for her to be in his arms as they wandered the city.

_Walking along beneath the lights of that miracle mile  
Me and Mary making our way into the night  
You can hear the cries from the carnival rides  
The pin-ball bells and the ski-ball slides  
Watching the summer sun fall out of sight  
There's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean  
Making its way past the hotel walls to fill the street  
Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hand  
Said she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet_

It was unexpected, to be sure. Lindsay and Noah. Noah and Lindsay. The high-school cheer captain dating the resident 'bookworm'. But on some level, it just felt right. Like all good things though, it was bound to come to an end. He was bound for Harvard, majoring in English, while she was planning on training to be an elementary school teacher. He supposed that they could've tried a long-distance relationship, but those tended to limp along before coming to a slow, painful end. Truth be told, he was afraid and didn't want to prolong the pain of letting her go.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland__  
__So tonight I hope that I will do just fine__  
__And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

But he'd blink and the thoughts would slip away. What he wanted to do was to capture every moment so that months from now, he could close his eyes and relive each of them. Unconsciously, he tightened his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer still. She nestled her head on his shoulder and smiled before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

_There's a local band playing at the seaside pavilion__  
__And I got just enough cash to get us in__  
__And as we're dancin Mary's wrapping her arms around me__  
__And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin__  
__In the midst of the music I tell her I love her__  
__We both laugh cause we know it isn't true__  
__Ah but Mary there's a summer drawing to an end tonight__  
__And there's so much that I long to do to you_

Off in the distance, Noah could hear the guitar humming its sweet sound. Trent had decided to hold a concert and he had managed to find the cash for tickets. The music man continued to sing, managing to hit the high notes, but Noah wasn't really listening. He smiled at Lindsay, briefly kissing her on the lips. Burrowing his chin in the back of her hair, he whispered, "I love you."

_But in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland__  
__So tonight I hope that I will do just fine__  
__And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

As Trent left the stage to rapturous applause, Lindsay smiled. "It was beautiful."

Staring at his girlfriend, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah, beautiful," he mumbled before pulling her into an embrace.

_And in the morning I'm leaving, making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

She persuaded him to take another walk with her along the beach and he obliged. Staring at the setting sun, he couldn't imagine her with anyone else. What they had—it felt so right, as if they were two hearts meant for eternity. She had entangled her fingers with his and as they walked along the ocean shore, he couldn't help but smile.

_Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

He was going to savor the moment, no matter how long it lasted. If only for a night, everything else faded away. It was just the two of them.

**Liked it? Hated it? R&R!**


End file.
